As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is Information Handling Systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Nowadays, users can choose among many different types of mobile IHS devices. Each type of device (e.g., tablets, 2-in-1s, mobile workstations, notebooks, netbooks, ultra-books, etc.) has unique portability, performance, and usability features; however, each also has its own trade-offs and limitations. For example, tablets have less compute power than notebooks and workstations, while notebooks and workstations lack the portability of tablets. A conventional 2-in-1 device combines the portability of a tablet with the performance of a notebook, but with a small display—an uncomfortable form factor in many use-cases.
The inventors hereof have determined that, as productivity continues to be a core tenet of modern computing, mobile IHS devices should provide versatility for many use-cases and display postures in use today (e.g., tablet mode, laptop mode, etc.), as well as future display postures (e.g., digital notebooks, new work surfaces, etc.). Additionally, mobile IHS devices should provide larger display area with reduced size and weight.